The new Vinca minor variety of the present invention was discovered during September, 1996 at West Grove, Pa., U.S.A., as a branch sport of unknown causation of the xe2x80x98Bowlesxe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States). Such new variety has been carefully preserved and studied in view of its distinctive combination of characteristics. Had the new variety of the present invention not been discovered and preserved, it would have been lost to mankind.
It was found that the new Vinca minor variety of the present invention exhibits the following combination of characteristics:
(a) Forms attractive smooth irregularly variegated foliage of varying shades of golden yellow green and dark green,
(b) Displays an upright mounding and trailing growth habit,
(c) Forms attractive solitary bright violet-blue flowers, and
(d) Is particularly well suited for growing as a distinctive ornamental ground cover.
The new variety of the present invention can be readily distinguished from its xe2x80x98Bowlesxe2x80x99 variety parent by the presence of the variegated foliage as described and illustrated. More specifically, the foliage of the xe2x80x98Bowlesxe2x80x99 variety is totally lacking such variegation and possesses plain all-green leaves.
The new variety of the present invention well meets the needs of the horticultural industry and expands the choices of available ground covers. The bright violet-blue flowers appear during mid-spring and sporadically throughout the growing season.
Division and the rooting of cuttings have been used to asexually propagate the new variety at West Grove, Pa., U.S.A. It has been found that the distinctive combination of characteristics of the new variety is firmly fixed and is reliably transmitted to succeeding generations.
The new variety of the present invention has been named xe2x80x98Sunny Skiesxe2x80x99.